Sky's fears
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: Sky has surived the plane crash. But what of Serena, Liljana, David and Joe.Why is Dylan so distant. SkyBoyd. Quite angsty for Sky about her family.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own neighbours. This is taken after the plane crash. Dylan was not on the plane.But her Stepdad, Joe, was. Pairings Sky and Boyd

* * *

Sky lay in her hospital bed. She did not need to be here. She ws just a bit cold. And shaken. And shocked. But that was nothing a green tea or a herbal could not solve. She let out a shuddering sob. Where was everyone else, had they been rescued too. Joe had dissapeared. She remembered him banging his head had when the plane went down but now. Sky let out a gasp. Had Joe died. Was she now an orphan. Sky bit her lip. 

Karl came in "Sky, you have a visitor, shall I tell him to come in?"

Sky nodded. She waited, expecting her boyfriend, Dylan to come in. But it wasn't. It was Boyd. He was holding a polystyrene cup, it was steaming.

Boyd smiled gently at her "Thought you might like a drink, there's nothing that green tea can't solve" he paused "Or would you prefer herbal?"

"Green's great thanks"

Boyd sat down beside her and stroked her head.

"Have you heard any news, Boyd?"

"Yes, Susan, Izzy and Karl are allright"

"Any deaths, I mean"

"None reported"

"I think, my Dad is."

"Why do you think that?"

"He banged his head, he might have slipped out of his jacket, he was helping me, with mine"

Sky let tears fall from her eyes. Boyd put a comforting arm around her.

"Karl says you can come out in a fews days time, I'll bring you some things. I wont forget your drawing things"

"Thanks"

Boyd got up and left and slowly walked to Sky's house.

"THERE YOU ARE"

Boyd tuned around "Janae"

"Just visitng Sky! You were gone for ages"

"Oh, Shut up!"

Boys left and walked up to Sky's house. Harold was there, anxiously waiting.

"Sky is okay.Im just geting some stuff for her. She'll be out in a couple of days"

Harold turned the radio on. "...A body has been discovered in the aftermath of the plane disaster, sources have confirmed that it is Joe Mangel. The police are asking for friends and relatives to identify him"

Boyd sat down. Sky's worst fear had been confirmed.


	2. Joe

Boyd got up. "Harold, what should we tell her."

"It's not what, its how. We should obviously tell her the truth, but how"

Boyd decided it was time to go, gthering up some essentials for Sky he left in a slight daze. He was surprised how quickly he reached Sky's room in the hospital.

He came in and stopped. Sky's eyes were tearstained.

"Sky," Boyd said instantly assuming she knew about Joe "you heard about Joe, Harold was going to tell you later. I am so sorry Sky, if there is anything I can do"

Sky looked up "What?" her eyes grew wide "Boyd" she grabbed Boyd's arms "is he dead. BOYD! Is my dad dead?"

Boyd nodded. "Sky. I'm sorry you had to find out this way"

"Oh, Boyd" Sky burst into tears "I'm an orphan. I feel so alone"

Boyd pulled her into a hug. They sat there for ages; Sky sobbing onto his shoulder. Boyd kissed her on the forehead. Sky edged closer. Boyd looked out the window and saw Janae, she stormed in. Sky and Boyd leapt apart

"You Cow! You go straight for my boyfriend just after my brother dumps you."

Sky reeled back in shock. Boyd stood up. "Janae. Shut up. What did I ever see in you. Sky has just survived a plane crash, and then Dylan dumps her, then finally she finds out her Dad is dead. Have a heart or find some one else to go out with"

"Fine." Janae stormed out.

"Boyd," Sky whispered "Please dont go. I'm falling apart."

"I'll stay untill your sleeping and come back first thing"

Boyd and Sky sat down talking for ages untill Sky fell asleep. Boyd crept out and softly closed the door.

A few hours later she woke up. Sky sat up. She felt tears run down her face

"Mum. Why is everyone leaving me. The person I am sure I have is Grandad"

She lay back down. Trembling with tears she gradually felt sleep take over


	3. I am losing everyone

Sky woke up to find Boyd had returned. She gave him a weak smile.

"I got you some herbal tea"

"Thanks" She looked at him over her cup "Dylan dumped me."

"I know. Why"

"He said it was too hard on him. He has fallen in love with some-one else. i wasn't the one. Boyd, I am losing everyone" She grabbed his arm and put her cup down.

Boyd put his hand on her "I wont leave you. And who knows maybe Serena, Lil and David will be fine too"

"I hope so." She picked her her drink and sipped from it. "You ditched Janea I see. Good day for relationships. The news will be on soon. Boyd, could you turn on the radio. please"

Boyd reached forward. After a couple of awful songs, which made Sky wince slightly, the news came on.

"More fatalities of flight 405 have been found, Serena Bishop, 18 years old, David Bishop 45, and Liljana 40 have been found. Our condolences go out to friends and Family. However. More suvivors have been found, Alex Kinski, Paul Robinson, Elle/Lucinda Robinson have been found. They are all recovering in hospital. Doctors say that they will all be fine"

Boyd turned the radio off. "Sky?"

The cup was on the floor. The remnants of the drinks spilling out. Boyd grabbed her hand. "Sky?" he said softly trying to look at her face. Slowly she turned to look at him

"Boyd." It was all she could say. All she wanted to say. So many emotions were churning inside of her. Regret. Anger. Sadness. Fear. That was the most prominent one. Everyone she cared about had left her. Only Harold was left. And Boyd. She didn't want him to go.

The door flew open. Harold rushed in. "Grandad" said Sky. He sat down in the seat next to the bed. Boyd had leapt up to give Harold the seat. Boyd decided it was time to leave. It didn't have anything to do with him.

He bumped into Stingray on the way out. "I heard" he said. "I heard about Serena"

Boyd sighed; it was obvious that he still loved Serena, even though she was with Connor.

He walked on as if in a daze. He had hardly slept at all. He collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep.

What seemed like a minute later Syeph shook him awake. "Boyd. Sorry to wake you. Sky is home from hospital. Just so you dont have to go all the way there tomorrow"

"Thanks" he felt his eyes droop as he said this and soon he was back asleep. Dreaming of a certain person, who has almost lost everything.


	4. Its like he's someone else

I own nothing to do with neighbours.

Sky had been home for a day before she realised a change in Harold. He was not speaking. It was almost as if he was haunted. She couldn't blame him. He had lost more family members. His daughter Kerry, Sky's mum. And now David and his whole family. And, Harold mused, it was his fault, if he hadn't have given them a those tickets as a present. Then they would all still be here.

Sky watched as silent tears ran down his face. it was scary seeing him like this.

"Grandad. Is there anything I can do for you?" He remained silent "Grandad." she repeated. He turned towards her, finally acknowlaging she was there he stared at her before turning away. Sky slid down the wall she was leaning against untill she was sitting on the floor, her knees to where her chin was. The pain she felt was so intense. Nothing could take it away. Tears ran down her cheeks as she chocked some sobs out and slowly rocked herself.

She woke up hours later on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her. Maybe her Grandad had snapped out of it. She thought for one wild second. She looked around and saw Boyd.

"I let myself in. i saw you sleeping on the floor. i didn't want you to get a sore neck" he said softly pulling her hair out of her face.

Sky nodded and once again succomed to tiredness and fell asleep. Boyd walked out, making a mental note to keep an eye out for her.

In the week that followed Harold got worse, he became paranoid, and sometimes started to believe that David, Serena and Liljana were alive and about to walk through that door. He would set out places for them at their table and phone their mobiles when they didn't turn up

"i forgot," he'd say "They're on holiday to England"

Other times he was convinced that _Sky_ was dead.

Sky found herself scared for both their sakes, she also found her mind wandering towards Boyd.

Boyd was having a hard time studying for his medicine exam. In the events that had happened recently it was no wonder. His worry for all the people on the plane had interfered with his Studying, as was his frequent visits to Sky. He was worried about her, having lost more members of her family was hard, at such a young age too.

Steph came in "Studying?"

"Trying to. I just can't seem to concentrate"

"Oh Boyd" Steph sat by him and put a motherly arm around him "its understandable." she looked at the clock, it showed it was almost 11:30 pm. "You might have to get to bed soon"

A knock at the door sounded "Who could that be at this hour?" Steph wondered aloud before answering it "Sky!"

"Can i stay here?" he voice shook and tears ran down her face "Grandad is acting really weird. It's like he's someone else" her voice grew higher as she started crying again.

Boyd sttod up and went to her.Steph nodded. "Of course, come in." She went to bed after enquiring if Sky wanted anything.

Boyd led her to the sitting room.

"its so hard Boyd. He's so _haunted_ by whats happened. He sometimes thinks their still alive. And sometimes thinks that _I'm_ dead." Boyd said nothing but pulled her towrds him in a hug.

"Boyd, I don't know what to do."

Boyd tightened his grip around her. "Cry it out dear" he said softly, giving her a quick kiss. They sat their talking for a while and Skys hand reached out and grabbed Boyds "Don't leave me Boyd" she said looking into his eyes

"I wont" he said kissing her head. They both fell sleep like that, feel closer to each other than they ever had done. Closer than they have felt to anyone else they had dated previously.

Sky woke up in the middle of the night, and realised where she was. For the first time since the crash she felt at ease. Her pain was still far from over though.

Okay i finally updated. Will update all my other stories soon.


End file.
